


Every Time I Close My Eyes.

by Geminisister



Series: Every Time I Close My Eyes. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Frotting, Mention of torture, Ministry of Magic, Pink kitten crockery, Post Hogwarts, Romance, Sexual Situations, Unspeakables, alternative universe, bad language, inuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: It is a wintry night in Inverness and Hermione Granger gets a knock on her door. To her surprise she sees a ghost, a man she believed to be dead.





	Every Time I Close My Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lenaa1987](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lenaa1987).



> Author's Note: I would like to thank my beta Jocose, for her hard work in assisting to remove all my extra spaces, commas and correct spelling where necessary.  
> I hope that lenaa1987 will enjoy their gift.
> 
> I would also like to thank the organisers of the SSHG Gift Fest for all of their hard work and being on hand to assist and making this fest such fun to participate. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended.

Being summoned into your boss’s office first thing on a Monday morning, could only mean one thing - trouble. He knew the bastard was up to something by the smug look plastered across his face as he entered the room.

“Ah, there you are, Snape, sit.” A waving hand motioned to a straight-back chair. 

Severus Snape glared and pursed his lips together, withholding his anger as his boss played with a Remembrall as he ordered him to drop everything as he wanted his full attention on a new task. 

“You are to head up to the north and bring back a witch!” 

Severus knew of this bastard’s recruitment methods. It was how he had arrived here at the Department of Mysteries himself. He had been saved by House Elf magic. Unfortunately the elf trusted the wrong wizard and he ended up in the possession of the Unspeakable Department. Severus Tobias Snape, had no friends in the magical world and was yet again under the command of a madman. Severus was handed a parchment with an address inscribed, but his boss retained a firm hold of it, not releasing it without a few firm words of warning. “This witch will become an Unspeakable. Do not return without her.” He motioned Snape away with a bark, “Now get out!”

Unspeakable Smalt chuckled and replaced the precious Remembrall -- numbered 77, that held a significant prediction for Hermione Granger -- back into its sleek drawer. He pressed his thumbprint to the drawer and watched as it slid back into the wall and clicked and locked into place. One improvement of many, since the battle in the Department Of Mysteries years before. Their systems were modern, secure and could withstand an earthquake. His secret vault of carefully selected Remembralls were for his eyes alone. He wanted to manipulate this prophecy, just as much as he had manipulated others over the years, including that of Severus Snape, after the battle of Hogwarts. He alone had witnessed that prediction, killed its forecaster and kept the prophecy to himself.

 

+++

 

Dripping wet, nose throbbing and fed up as he had to use his own feet to plod around the rain-soaked streets to find the address, Severus Snape had been misdirected three times and was not a happy man. The Muggle clothing he was forced to wear was drenched, due to the stupid regulation that when undercover no Unspeakable will wear any form of wizarding attire or use needless magic. He could not feel his appendages and as far as his family jewels were concerned they were numb and frozen solid.

He shivered as he squinted up at the numbers on the doors, swearing under his breath at the poor illumination of doorways, and growled deep in his throat that he had to remain incognito in this Muggle neighbourhood. He knew not to use his wand but muttered a silent spell, “Lumos.” A gentle light snapped on and he muttered “Nox” and it went out. Severus Snape stood upon the doorstep of an ancient ground-floor flat. He wrinkled his nose; he was sure that he could smell boiled cabbage for some unknown reason, which instantly took him back to memories of dinners served at his Muggle primary school. He shook his soaking wet hair that hung like rats tails and moved away; this was not the right property. A large house next door caught his attention and he headed towards it. He checked the number then moved in closer in order to double check. The address matched the parchment. He then rang the doorbell.

Sheltered in the doorway, he heard someone approach on the other side of the door. When it opened he reeled backwards in shock. He was barely aware of the door promptly banging closed in front of his face. The witch he had glimpsed, had been sent to bring back, was none other than Hermione Granger. He had last seen her shortly before his assumed death at the Shrieking Shack.

He had felt no magical aura from her -- had her wand been broken? He stood in the pounding rain and had questions that needed to be answered. The door still stood firmly closed to him. He was swithering as to whether to use magic to open it but held back. Not many things in recent months had rattled him, but this had shaken him to the core. 

+++

Hermione Granger grumbled under her breath as she headed towards her front door. She was still angry, as her car had broken down half a mile from home and the mechanic she had called said he was not able to help right away but would pick her car up later. She had to walk home in the bloody rain and not one bastard had stopped to offer her a lift. She had just put on her cosiest pyjamas and had planned a night in front of the TV when the door bell rang. She had expected it to be the mechanic and not a ghost from her past.

She was in shock at seeing her professor alive and her reaction was to slam the door closed and block the image. Every time she closed her eyes to sleep at night, Severus Tobias Snape would be there one way or another. His death had haunted her for years. She leaned against the closed door gasping for breath in her panic. Her heart thundered in her ears. She was convinced she had been hallucinating and had imagined him. To be sure she opened the door once again. She did so with reluctance and gasped as she realised that he was no hallucination or ghost.

“Good evening Miss Granger.” Severus Snape spoke in his deep baritone as the wind and rain continued to lash at his clothing. “May I come in?”

Hermione nodded, still in shock, as she wiped the rain away from her face that had been exposed to the dreadful weather. She stepped back from the door and opened it, allowing him to enter. Her brain ran a mile a minute with questions but for the first time in her life she dared not even raise her hand in enquiry to ask such questions, not yet.

Instead Hermione flew at the man and wrapped her arms around his soaking wet clothing. The fierce hug caught Severus completely off guard. He didn’t have time to push her away before she came to her senses and backed off, appearing a little flustered. He was more than a little flustered himself but kept his face rigid.

As Severus Snape moved further inside, she could see him in the brightness of her Muggle home. He appeared much healthier than she had ever seen him. Even while she had been at school, he had looked gaunt, haunted, all due to being manipulated by Dumbledore and Voldemort. He had been hailed a hero. She wondered why he had called at her Muggle door. She wondered how on earth he had found her, as she had not stepped into the magical world for years.

They stood face to face in her hallway, him dripping water all over her hall carpet. She frowned; something was wrong. She looked at him closer. He was pale, cold and very very wet. She wrinkled her brow and wondered why he had not used magic to keep himself warm, dry...and why on earth was he wearing Muggle clothing?

Severus watched as the witch scrutinised him from head to toe; he watched her as she drew her own conclusions about his state of dress and his damp attire. He coughed and knew he had better start to explain why he was here.

“I have been requested to call upon you, Miss Granger, to bring you back to the magical world.”

“Why?” she asked, without much enthusiasm. 

“I work in the Department of Mysteries. I have worked there for just over a year.” Severus hesitated, unsure of how much of his tale he should tell this witch.

She saw him visibly shiver. The man was freezing cold and just standing in a puddle of water. She shook her head. “You are hiding something more, are you not, Professor?” Hermione had grown up a lot since her school days as a student. She had learned how to read people and often knew when someone was withholding information. She frowned and waited. She pointed to her carpet and then to him with an open hand. She was aware that her own clothing was damp from the hug she had given him. 

“You are correct.” He stared hard at her. He knew if he pushed his magic too much, Smalt would know. The bastard had put a tracing spell on him and if he used any magic with or without his wand for his own use, he would know. He had been in trouble his first time out as an Unspeakable. He shivered as he recalled his punishment. No one outside the Unspeakables knew he was alive, but now Miss Granger knew. Alarm bells clanged in his head and a dreadful thought of what was to come for Miss Granger swept through his mind. She was to be wiped out of both Muggle and Magical world, just as Smalt had done to him. He could not let that happen to her.

“What’s wrong, sir?” She watched as Severus Snape paled and his skin turned an alarming grey. He looked ill. She caught him by his sleeve, hauled him into her sitting room, and shoved him in front of her roaring fire. She reached out and opened a cabinet and shakily poured a tumbler of brandy. She held it up to his lips and urged him to drink. He sipped at it and then took the tumbler from her hand and downed it in one. She was impressed that he did not cough. He held out the empty glass and silently requested a refill. He would need it to tell this witch his tale. 

As she refilled his glass and also filled one for herself, Severus removed his wet overcoat. She kept silent about his lack of magic but instead fetched towels and some over-large socks for him. The socks were an old gift from Molly Weasley but they should be big enough for his feet. She did not like him sitting in wet trousers but got a glare from him when she suggested he remove them. He stood in front of the fire and his clothing began to steam. 

“First of all, Miss Granger, do stop calling me sir or professor. I am Severus or Snape, whichever you prefer will do.” He sipped more slowly at the brandy and closed his eyes as he rubbed at his forehead.

“If I am to call you Severus, then you must call me Hermione or Granger.” She gave him a weak smile. He nodded and agreed to call her Hermione.

Over large mugs of steaming hot tea and a pile of cheese toasties, Hermione listened to his tale and knew he would wish to hear her own in turn. She felt that was a fair exchange.

“After you left me in the Shrieking Shack. a House Elf appeared and whisked me away into the hands of Unspeakable Smalt, my boss and the man who holds me captive in his care. He has manipulated my magic so I can only use it in a limited fashion. If I do cast a spell he knows all about it due to him using a detection spell on me, just like the Ministry uses on underage witches and wizards. He is the only one at the Ministry who knows who I am. If I try to speak my name, or reveal who I am, they do not understand me and Smalt instantly turns up and I end up in trouble.” 

“I can see you, recognise you, and you are here talking about your work. How can that be?”

Severus knew she was bound to ask that question of all questions. “I am afraid that is Smalt’s doing.” He looked directly at the witch and sighed. “I am afraid he wants you to join me, in his Unspeakable Department.”

“He wants me to become an Unspeakable?”

Severus nodded.

“How did you find me?” She frowned. “No one in the Magical community knows where I am.”

“I don’t know. He gave me this address and I was ordered not to return unless you were with me.”

Hermione looked afraid. “Would you take me back even if I declined your offer?”

“I admit, I do not wish to take anyone back to that bastard.” Severus rolled his eyes. “Excuse my language, Hermione.”

“I hear much worse where I work, don’t worry.” She smiled weakly.

“I was kept in stasis for over ten years, or so Smalt informed me. He did something to me so I am not recognisable to the magical world, unless he wishes it. I am surprised that you recognised me. I had assumed you would only see a stranger and not your former professor.”

“The instant I opened the door I knew it was you,” she blushed, then admitted, “although I thought I was seeing a ghost.”

She stoked up the fire once more, adjusted his overcoat to dry its inside, and moved a jumper around on the clothes horse she had placed near the fire. The room was warm -- she was glad to see Severus looked much drier and his hair had a nice curl to it. She liked how he wore it longer; it suited him.

Severus turned his face away as he felt uncomfortable at her actions, and poured out more tea from the large teapot. He had forgot how much he enjoyed Earl Grey tea.

Hermione retook her seat and curled up, lifting up the steaming brew that Severus had poured out for her. She curled her hands around it and began her tale.

“I struggled after the war,” she admitted. “Being tortured is not much fun.” She rolled up her sleeve and revealed Bellatrix’s knife skills for Snape to see. He nodded, aware that Bella had hurt the witch. “You would think my closest friends would understand.” She shook her head. “The boys heard me being tortured but they brushed it off, as we had more important things to do at that time.” She gazed into her tea and whispered, “I never forgot.”

Hermione revealed to Snape how she had distanced herself from her friends, from magic, until she could bare not to be around magic any longer. She quietly slipped away back into the Muggle world.

“I teach in a small school just outside Inverness.” She smiled warmly, her eyes bright with happiness, “I know it is a non-magical school, we are always short-staffed, but the children are great.” She smiled over at Severus and laughed. “We have lots of waving arms asking questions. I do like to listen to them, even if they are annoying or incorrect.”

“Or little miss know-it-alls?” Severus suggested with a slight smile.

“Goodness, yes,” she laughed. “No magic though.” She wrinkled her brow and looked at him and finally got up the gumption to ask a question of him. “Sir, do you have a wand? If so, why did you not use it to dry your clothing and warm yourself?” She waited in silence to hear if he was going to answer.

Severus took in a deep breath, stood up and skilfully retrieved his wand from his shirt sleeve. “I do own a wand, but you may recognise it is not my original wand. Tom Riddle destroyed that in the Shrieking Shack. This one was given to me by Smalt. It alerts him to every single spell I cast.” Severus flickered his eyes towards Hermione, “If I had dried myself using a spell, I would be punished for it on my return. I have clocked up a few already for using Nox and Lumos on this trip.”

“How did this Smalt find me?”

Severus shook his head. “Have you had any contact with the magical world?”

Hermione shook her head. She had not been in contact with any of her magical friends in years, nor had contact by any other form magical or otherwise. 

“Did you receive anything unusual in the mail, anything at work that was odd or any strange happenings?”

“I have had nothing.” Hermione racked her brain and shook her head.

“Have you ever encountered anyone from your past, even if it was not recent?” Hermione’s eyes flew wide open. She suddenly recalled bumping into a woman whom she thought was familiar, but she’d only given the woman a nod in passing and kept going. It was only when she had reached home that the light dawned that it was someone from her school days.

“I was sure it had been Heidi Macavoy, who had been Chaser for Gryffindor. It took me ages to rack my mind for her name. That was a few months ago now. I had been out in town for a leaving do from school, then got a taxi home.”

Severus nodded, keeping silent. He recognised the witch’s name and knew from a recent report at the Ministry that she had been found dead in suspicious circumstances. Aurors thought it to have been a werewolf attack. Severus now thought that it was something else, as the witch had been an Unspeakable. Smalt had been behind this, of course, and Severus vowed that Hermione Granger would NOT be one of his victims, another needless statistic. He would rather kill himself than take her back with him as ordered. Hermione jumped as Severus stood up abruptly. His mind was made up: this witch was not going to be used like him. He pulled on his nearly-dry jumper and tugged on his damp overcoat. He liked the multicoloured socks and kept them on his feet as he tugged on his dragonhide boots.

“Get dressed, Miss Granger,” he ordered with a bark. He was in his professor mode as well as his Death Eater one. He sent her a dark look and for once the witch did not answer but ran to get dressed. 

Severus Tobias Snape had a plan. She beamed from ear to ear once she had passed from his immediate sight.

She returned moments later dressed for the outdoors, shoving a beaded bag into her pocket as she came through the sitting room door. He lifted an eyebrow but said nothing.

He had doused the fire and locked the front door. “Back door?” he asked as she ran towards it. The night was pitch black and the wind was strong, whipping up debris from all around. It was not a nice night to be outdoors but good for them to disappear.

“I have a car,” she announced. They ran along a winding path to the rear of her property. A shortcut led through a wooded area out onto the back road she used to travel to school each day. It was a longer route but not as widely used as the busier main roads. They reached the car and she sighed as it did not wish to start. The mechanic had not yet come to fix it. Severus stood and pointed his finger at the bonnet. She opened it and watched wide-eyed as Severus Snape popped his head under the bonnet and tinkered with the engine. 

“Try it now,” he said as he lowered the bonnet. The engine turned over a few times, then much to Hermione’s relief the engine caught. She drove out of Inverness and headed towards Elgin. The going was slow and tiring. Severus saw her weariness and had her stop the car. They exchanged places, and after a crunching of the gears, Severus drove off, carefully at first, a little slower along the dark road.

The wind and rain had caused flooding but Hermione’s little car made easy work of it. Her car was old but very reliable and much better in winter weather than the newer models. The car was buffeted back and forth by the high winds. Hermione discovered that Severus was a good driver. He smiled openly and laughed.

“My father taught me to drive. He was a Muggle. We had an old banger, an old MG, built like a tank and went miles on a gallon of petrol. A good stout car for a young wizard to test out his driving skills. I even had a few charms on it.”

“Like Arthur Weasley?”

Severus nodded. “Arthur and I have been friends for years. I tinkered with the car that Ronald stole in your second year. I was angry, as I knew how much it meant to Arthur. That was the main reason I wished those two boys to be punished.”

”You are a surprising man, Severus Snape.”

As they drove along in the storm, they put their very talented heads together and came up with a very cunning plan.

+++

Severus stretched. Driving was more tiring than he had remembered and his back and neck were stiff. As they drove along a country road through the darkness, lights could be seen. They drove down a little slope that overlooked a lake. Severus recognised the lake’s shape as Hermione brought the car to a halt, turned off the engine, loosened her seatbelt, then turned and faced him. 

He was startled by the look of determination on the witch’s face. It meant trouble for him. 

“Are you just going to let that boss of yours walk all over you and the magical world?” She shook her frizzy curly hair that looked like an angry bush. Then reached into her jacket pocket and held out a box to him. “Take it,” she glared hard at him. “This is yours.” She held out an Ollivander wand box. He stared from the box to her and back again.

“What are you doing?” he asked, his eyes growing wide with alarm.

“Are you a man or a mouse, Severus Tobias Snape? You’re a war hero, the strongest wizard alive, yes, even stronger than Harry. Are you just going to do nothing or are you going to open the ruddy box and get a fucking life?”

He felt his face flame at her words. He was no coward. Why was the witch giving him a wand box? “I already have a wand, Granger,” he growled, sending her a glare. He took out his second-hand wand; it was not a strong one and useless as a proper wand, but the only one he had.

“I watched you die in that bloody shack! I returned to help you but all I found….” Her voice trailed off as she opened the box in his hand and removed a wand. “I found blood, piss and this.” She held up his old wand, now fully restored.

Hermione had never held the wand since she’d had the wandmaker repair it. He had recognised it at once, but kept her secret. The wand crackled in her warm hand; her magic thrummed coming alive and sent a flood of heat through her body. She felt strong, alive, and very powerful, something she had not felt in years since leaving the wizarding world. She hastily shoved the wand into his clenched fist.

His hand uncurled automatically and for a split second, both of their hands held the same wand. Severus instantly felt the surge of magic from his wand. It had recognised him immediately. He began to feel alive and his magical strength grew in his core. Then he felt a different magical power pulse along his wand into his body. It came from Granger’s hand. His whole body surged with strength and desire from this witch, before she let go. 

His face flamed and his cock hardened. Severus had suddenly realised that Hermione was no longer a child but a mature witch much closer to his own age. He enjoyed her company and also her wit. She also was a very pretty witch. 

Hermione felt a new heat through her body, a heat that sent a shot of fire to her core. The wand had recognised her. It had recognised her strength, her power, and had surged up through her. She felt a powerful sexual lust grow in her belly that made her sex quiver. She felt the heat pull and as she let go the wand her face flamed further as that heat pooled in her knickers.

They shared a long lingering look and, without a word being uttered, the pair met in a clinch, arms wrapped around the other and lips smashing together in a brutal and passionate kiss. Severus had clung onto his lost wand as he crushed the witch into his chest. Her wayward hair stuck to his mouth but he did not care. They kissed and ground their hips against one another until their passion waned. As they panted together they relaxed. 

Hermione lay half on top of him and listened to the thud of the wizard’s heart beneath her ear. She smiled and closed her eyes. This man, whom she had assumed dead many years previous, had been returned to her. She was a child then; now she was a woman full grown and closer to his own age. She had felt a lust she had not felt in years, if ever. She was sure of one thing: she was not going to let Severus Tobias Snape die again, not on her watch, she vowed. No longer would he be her nightmare, her big regret. He would remain in her dreams but this time as her lover. Something she had longed for. The Wheel of Fate had turned, and this time it was in both Hermione’s and Severus’ favour for a change. 

“Perhaps we’d best wait 'til the rain goes off,” she said with a long sigh.

“No, its clearing up, and we need to get to our destination before full light. The full moon will help guide us along.” Severus laughed and kissed her soundly on the lips. “I have a working wand.” He waved his new/old wand in front of her face and they both kissed again. “I think I may be able to keep us both dry.”

“Is it safe for you to use the wand to cast a spell?” Hermione looked concerned. 

Severus frowned. The witch was correct -- that bastard could still trace him doing magic. He thrust his wand into her hand and, once outside, suggested she cast a weather charm over them. His wand had clearly connected with her and he was convinced the wand would work quite well in her hands. The beauty was that the wand was no longer on the register, everyone assuming it had been destroyed by Voldemort.

He held out the wand that Smalt had given him and gave Hermione the honours of blasting it into smithereens. 

“Can Smalt locate us here?” Hermione asked as she used Severus’ wand for the first time, feeling its power through her hand as she cast Incendio, destroying the temporary wand instantly in one economical blast. 

“No, he could only trace it when I used it. I do not have a marker on me. He did try that but for some unknown reason it kept falling off.”

“I wonder how that happened?” Hermione smiled knowingly.

“I have one question, Hermione, before we head off. What is in that beaded bag?”

Hermione smiled and opened it. Inside was a miniature wand. “I minimised it when I left the magical world. I never broke it but it’s as good as, so long as it sits in the magical bag. It may look like a Muggle bag but it has extension charms on it and it contains....” She smiled and laughed nearly hysterically, “Well, everything a witch or wizard would need to defeat a maniac.”

“A most surprising item Miss Granger. Why am I not surprised at your brilliance?” He reached down and kissed the witch gently on the lips. 

She had missed her magic but not the problems she had had in the magical world. She did not wish to return full time but wanted to help Severus get his life back. “Severus,” she said as they drew closer towards Hogwarts as the light dawned into a new day. Severus tilted his head and gave her hand a squeeze. “I plan to be at your side. I owe you my life and I wish you to have one in turn. You could have easily hauled me off to Smalt, at the Ministry; instead you chose to reveal the dreadful truth to me. Thanks.”

Still holding his hand, she reached up on tiptoe and kissed him softly on the lips, her eyes open, looking into his dark ones. He kissed her back gently at first and then with equal passion. His body thrummed alive as her fingers threaded through his hair and ran through to their ends and repeated the action. He let loose a moan of pleasure. Hermione smiled through their kisses and crushed herself deliberately into him pushing him back up against a tree. She ground against him until he broke free, panting hard.

“Hermione.” He looked abashed and red faced. He swore as he glanced down to see his trousers tented out in front where his erection clearly showed how much he had been enjoying the witch’s kisses. He glanced up and caught her look of surprise as she stared at his crotch. Severus let loose a guffaw of laughter. She joined in with him and loved seeing this side to her ex-Professor.

“I think that we had better leave....” Severus blushed and coughed with embarrassment indicating his crotch, “until a more fitting time.” 

“I agree, as long as you don’t forget about .... it” She replied with a long lingering kiss, as she felt along the front of his trousers and gave his penis a gentle but firm caress.

“Shite, that’s not helping!” He started and shook his head. He did not know whether to be embarrassed, pleased or rather proud at his first decent erection in many years. He was surprised he had been so upstanding so quick. He drew the witch to him and kissed her soundly. He bit her earlobe gently as he whispered in her ear making her shiver from head to toe. “I won’t forget, witch, that’s a promise,” he said with a hint of a smile, as he felt inside her coat and caressed the underside of a breast, before tweaking at an erect nipple in response.

“I shall hold you to that, Snape,” she panted, as a heat of lust shot from her nipple to her core as his fingers played so tunefully on her breast. She sighed with pleasure and smiled as she returned his passionate kiss. 

Together, hand in hand, they headed towards a castle that they both could plainly see, being witch and wizard. In the distance loomed Hogwarts, only visible to those of the Magical World. It was there that they hoped to bring together the Order of the Phoenix and rid the Ministry of the latest dark wizard. Well, that was their intended plan, unless Minerva killed him first. 

+++

At the Ministry, Smalt assumed that Snape would take time to run the witch to ground. He had done that deliberately, as he never liked Snape being nearby. Although he knew he still controlled the wizard’s magic, he felt that Snape was still dangerous. He laughed as he sat back in his chair: why was he worrying about Snape? Granger hated the wizard, he had made her life hell at Hogwarts. She would lead him a merry dance until he would be forced into using his magic on her. Then Smalt could abuse Snape on his return for misuse of magic. He would get the best of both worlds.

A redhead poked his head around the door and, in a monotone, the young man advised that his three o’clock appointment was waiting in the reception area.

Smalt smiled. “Ah, that will be Madam Umbridge. I am free. Go and arrange the tea in the china tea set -- you know how much she likes the pink Queen Anne set with its kittens.”

Fred Weasley retreated from the office and blankly moved off to arrange the tea things for his master’s next visitor.

 

END.


End file.
